


Some things are destined to be

by kiyolovepop



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyolovepop/pseuds/kiyolovepop
Summary: It's always been TharnType, but is there also place for Techno? Three is a crowd......isn't it? But maybe it was meant to be like this all the time?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I believe there's not enough fics about T3 and I have to write my own, let's see how it goes.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Some things are destined to be

Techno pov.  
We've been having fun at the bar for a few hours now but I swear looking at those two love birds is getting harder with every second. Thankfully we are drinking so Type won't get mad at me for looking at his boyfriend for longer than I should, but who can blame me when Tharn looks so handsome wearing white unbuttoned shirt which is almost see through. That's truly a mouth watering sigh. Let's not forget about Type, he looks as good, if not better than Tharn and I'm only human, I like to admire beautiful things and people. Each of my friends is good looking in their own way but together they are just breathtaking, seriously who can blame me for falling for both of them. However that's a secret and I swore to myself that no one will ever know about it. I cherish our friendship and I don't want to ruin it with my stupid crush. The fact that I want not one of them but both is even worst, I feel greedy but I can't imagine choosing just one of them. What am I even thinking, I have absolutely no chance with either of them, they are together and they are happy. If that's not enough reasons I'm also their best friend, I can't be a homewrecker. I love them too much to ruin their happiness so I will do everything to hide my true feelings.

"Techno, what's wrong? You've been glaring at this wall for some time now. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Tharn's voice startled me, I haven't seen him getting closer to me but now he is standing right beside me and he looks genuinely worried about me. Seriously this boy is too good for this world, he cares for everyone.

"Ah sorry, I think I had too much to drink, maybe I should slow down a little. Don't worry about me, so where's Type?" Tharn looked at me for a few seconds longer as if he was searching for something but finally he shook his head and pointed in the general direction of toilets. 

"Type just wanted to pee, but Techno you really don't look good now. Maybe we should head back home, some rest would be good for you. You can sleep on our coach tonight" 

See? That's what I mean when I say he is too good. I'm pretty sure he wants to have some alone time with his boyfriend but instead he cares for me just because I may feel bad. How can I not love him? 

"Nah it's okay, I will go home I bet Technic misses me too. He sent me a few texts asking where I am."

"Really? Well, if you say so. Let's wait for Type and then we will head out. We can take a taxi and drop you off at yours. I don't want you walking alone this late at night, who knows what type of weirdos lurk around here"

I nodded my head in confirmation and finished drinking my beer. I really want to hug him now, I wonder how would he react to it. Knowing him and his good heart, he would probably just laugh and hug me back. Maybe it is worth trying, just to get some comfort from him. I almost extended my arms to him when I saw Type in my peripheral vision. He may be my best friend but he would kill me for getting too close to his precious boyfriend. I don't want to risk getting beaten by him, he can punch even in this drunken state. I saw it before and I don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger, thank you very much, I like my face. Tharn saw him too and smiled widely. As soon as Type was close enough Tharn circled his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest, I feel even more lonely now. Tharn put his head on Type's shoulder and told him that we should head out. Type nodded his head with a smile and started walking again but suddenly he tripped and fell on me. Maybe he too had too much to drink tonight. I laughed and tried to pull him off of me but he latched himself onto me really tightly, I looked at Tharn counting on him to get a hold of his boyfriend but he only winked at me and kept walking.

“Hey! Tharn! Help me with him, he is drunk and heavy!” I looked from Tharn to Type, his face was pushed into my neck and he was mumbling something under his breath. I swear he was walking just fine a few seconds ago, what changed so suddenly? I grabbed his waist with one arm and pulled him in the direction of exit. 

Outside Tharn was already waiting for us next to the taxi, he is really lucky, how could he find a taxi that fast at this hour. I walked to him and tried to move Type from my arms to his but that stubborn boy didn’t want to let go off me. 

“Techno just sit with him in the back and I will sit next to the driver. We will go to your house first and then I will move to sit with him.” I didn’t want to argue so I just pushed Type onto the back seat and sat next to him. He will probably just fell asleep on the way so it’s going to be okay. 

\------  
I take it back, it is not okay. We’ve been on the way just for a few minutes but Type is practically sitting on my lap with his face buried in my neck. I really don’t understand what’s going on, Type has never been so clingy while drunk. Maybe with Tharn, sometimes, but never with anyone else. So why is he sitting so close to me and why isn’t Tharn saying anything about it, everything is so strange today. I feel as if I were in one of my dreams, because yes, I’ve dreamt many times about them and about being with them. 

I got startled when I suddenly felt lips softly brushing my neck. Just why, what have I done wrong to be tortured like this now. I tried pushing Type away but he was too strong for me and the stronger I was pushing him the stronger he was holding me with his hands. 

“Type! Let me go, look I’m Techno, your friend. Tharn is sitting there, stop it.” He mumbled something again but he didn’t stop hugging me. I looked at Tharn and saw him observing us with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hahaha actually I wanted to tell you that we pulled in front of your house, you seemed too distracted to notice it” I looked outside the window and saw my home, Technic must’ve been asleep because all the lights were off. 

“Oh, right. Okay….so..I will be going. We will see each other tomorrow. Goodnight...bye” I panicked and almost ran out of the car and into my house. What is wrong with my, what even happened tonight and how will I look Type in the eyes when he sobers out. For fuck sake, he was kissing my neck with his boyfriend sitting just in front of us. 

\----------------------------

“What the fuck Type, you scared our poor Techno” Tharn looked at his boyfriend who was sitting with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry, he thought I was drunk. At least we made a move finally, we can’t be as patient as you want us to be, we will never change anything if we do it at your pace” 

“We will talk about it at home again, don’t think I will let it slide that easily. But good job, he will have a lot to think about now.”


End file.
